On the road far from home
by TheNeverLandSeeker
Summary: fourteen years down the line; kisshu-sama and his people are in need of help on the planet of Cynoph. Journey with Ichigo and Aoyama's daughter Anya and kisshus right hand warrior Katashi on the road to retrieve the mew aqua from the much feared 'Marine defenders' Lets start the journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Attack of 'The Marine Defenders'**

Kisshu lounged on his chair waiting irritably on his own waiting for his greatest warrior-and also his right hand man-to arrive. They needed to discuss a plan to evade an expected attack from their hostile enemies, the Marine Defenders. 16 years ago the Marine defenders swore bitter revenge for the passing of Deep blue. They were too blind to see him in his true light. As for Kisshu, pai and Taruto -after returning to Cynoph to restore it to a stable and content planet- they were praised and rewarded to the highest extent. Kisshu -being the leading light of the small threesome- was promoted to leader of all Cynoph. Taruto and Pai were made guardians of the land and were to run their army to protect it from any harm. Other races from across the planet of Cynoph praised and rejoiced that their planet was restored to its former glory. Other than the cyniclons there were three other races: the Okina inu race -dog like humans that roamed the land, the sora no tori race -an angelic race of beautiful winged cyniclons that wandered the skies and finally the yamaneko race-cat like humans that reigned the night. All four races joined together in one society. It was all owed to the three heroic cyniclons.

There was a slight rapping at the enormous oak door carved with strange patterns.

'Come in.' Kisshu called.

The door opened swiftly to reveal a 14 year old okina inu. He had piercing blood red eyes surrounded by midnight black lashes. His hair was long and charcoal grey; it reached his shoulders and his bangs messily flicked over his eyes. He had floppy red and black wolf ears tipped with a grey similar to his hair that stuck out on a slanted angle. He had a soft, playful face and when he smiled his fangs glinted and his bewitching eyes scrunched up in a cute and friendly manner. He wore: an open, slightly ripped vest that showed his toned stomach, black, above knee shorts, a ripped black cloak, red fingerless gloves, white leg wraps and a long sliver sword with a black leather handle engraved with the Japanese wolf symbol. He had several light cuts all over him and he wore no shoes.

'Sorry to keep you waiting Rīdā Kisshu-sama. I finished my training late.' He barked apologetically scratching his ears sheepishly; He went over and bowed low as a sign of respect before himself in the chair just in front of him.

'You're forgiven Katashi.' Kisshu flashed his trade grin at his right hand man.

Yes, Kisshu still had the same personality even though his appearance was different. Even at the age of 30. His forest green hair was loose and it pointed jaggedly in every direction. He wore a black and green outfit similar to Pai's and a black cloak that billowed out behind him. He was no longer skinny and puny but he was built with muscles that practically burst out of his arm wraps. The thing that _didn't _change about him was his eyes; His eyes remained the glitteriest golden colour anyone had ever seen. They were a striking liquid gold that melted anyone under his gaze.

But despite his flirtatious, carefree attitude toward people he was consoled by the gnawing pain that chewed his heart unendingly. That pain, was Momomiya Ichigo.

At the age of 16 Ichigo had got married to Masaya. This thought tore at Kisshu every day of his solitary life. The same year they were expecting a baby girl. She was called Anasutasia. When Kisshu last seen her (what do you expect for a Ichigo stalker like Kisshu) she was just a tiny baby in the arms of his love Ichigo. The tiny baby –who was no bigger than a doll- had feathery red hair and indulgent chocolate brown eyes. The exact copy of an infant Ichigo. From the moment Kisshu saw her he instantly fell in love with her. When the time was right he vowed to love her and treat her like a loving daughter of his. That was his soul resolution.

'So Kisshu-sama, I believe we are both here to discuss our next plan against the marine defenders?' The wolf boy shook his head despairingly.

'Well, we have predicted they are to attack soon and retrieve the mew aqua and we want to prepared for when that time comes. My brothers, general Pai and general Taruto, have been informed and are to prepare their armies for the outbreak of war.' He cleared his throat. 'We need your race to help us defeat the marine defenders. After all, you are my greatest warrior are you not Katashi?' Kisshu broke off with a smile.

Katashi barked in approval for his complement.

'Aye Kisshu-sama, and our race will gladly help. As it is for the sake of our planet.'

All of a sudden, a cyniclon with opal hair and luminous flame orange eyes burst into the room bawling for Kisshu-sama. It was his secretary, Miowa. She was the exact image of a desperate, flailing fish out of water.

'Kisshu-sama, the marine defenders are attacking the village! Please come quickly! General's Tart and pai are-'

She was cut off. Inaudibly, she fell to the floor face first. Lifeless. There behind her stood a shady all-to-familiar figure with a large crystal blue and white ran at the ready. Its bladed edge was glistening with streaked blood. Katashi's piercing inflamed eyes bore into the figures skull. Nearly burning holes with his death glare. Kisshu had abruptly stood up. His face was solid and his eyes cold.

Into the silence he spoke. 'Ryota…'

(Scene change)

**Several days later on earth,**

The 14 year old girl slipped beneath her silky bed sheets. The clock showed 11:45pm so she was extremely tired. All her weekend homework was finished so for the next two days she was free to do whatever she wished. Before snuggling down into the jasmine scented pillow she read her last text and smiled. It was from her parents on a visit to England; it read-

_To our darling daughter Anasutasia, may you have sweet and pleasant dreams we miss you very much and we will see you very soon! Until then my darling,_

_Mother and father x_

She sighed happily and snapped her phone shut. Her mother and father 'Masaya and Ichigo' were in England to see how their project team were doing. Something to do with better ways to save the environment? She yawned stretching her arms out and laid her head down shutting her coral blue eyes. Her long maroon hair wafted out on the pillow in beautiful silky locks.

She was the exact image of her mother but with different colour hair and eyes. She was extremely athletic and smart like her father. A perfect mix of each.

Turning to her side and curling up, she slipped away into unconsciousness. Her breath heavier and heavier.

The window shot open spontaneously. A shaggy, grey haired wolf boy clambered through the frame and stood over the sleeping form of Anya. He hoisted his skewered grey cloak back up on his shoulders and picked up Anya bridal style. Subconsciously, Anya started speaking to the boy even though she was still deep in her sleep.

'Where are we going, mhhhhh.' She mumbled.

'We are going to Cynoph. Master Kisshu needs you Anya-chan, chow wow!' He eagerly whispered into her ear climbing out of the window frame once more.

'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Kay…' Her head tilted to the side and she continued to half snuffle half snore. The wolf-eared boy found this very adorable. Holding her in one arm he scaled up the wall to the roof then roof jumped until he was directly beneath a familiar space ship. He reached into his pocket and got out a communicative device.

'General Pai, I've got her –chow!'

**And so this is where Anya's story began.**

**So, do you like it so far? Can I have feedback please? I'm going to make this story a great hit! Please review, thanks! Nya^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- Wolfie**

'Okay, I'll send Taruto down.' Pai's unnerving voice responded through the minute speaker.

After several moments, a 25 year old cyniclon man appeared out of a rippling space in the air. He had cropped copper-brown hair and long messy bangs covering his forehead. His eyes were identical to Kisshu's, a bewitching shade of molten gold. He wore: a red sleeveless army commanders coat with nothing underneath –showing a toned upper chest, black combat pants, polished boots, a red commander cap with gold trimming and white arm wraps.

With his free arm Katashi saluted. Taruto smiled back appreciatively.

'Thanks for retrieving Anya. You've done well.' His voice was gruff but it still had a tinge of childishness.

Katashi barked happily. Taruto took hold of Katashi's bare shoulder and teleported into the main control room of the spaceship. Pai was seated in the pilot seat preparing to take off home to Cynoph. He hadn't changed but his outfit had. It was identical to Taruto's but was co-ordinated in his own usual black and purple colour code. He shot a look over to his brother, the wolf boy and the human girl. He nodded wordlessly. That was _Pai's _way of showing his gratitude. The sound of the engines roaring up rumbled the ship before shooting out of the atmosphere faster than the speed of light. Surprisingly, everyone was able to walk smoothly and it felt like everything was still.

'General Pai, shall I take Miss Anya to the spare bedroom and watch over her, chow?' Spoke Katashi breaking the silence.

'Yes, you go and do that. When she awakens, predictively in about 6 or 7 hours, you need to explain where she is and that someone has sent us to get her. Explain no more. We will leave the rest to Kisshu.' Pai muttered to the wolf boy.

Instantly, Katashi shot out of the room effortlessly on his bare feet. Anya mumbled in her sleep unaware of anything that had just occurred. This would come as a shock and she is told everything; especially by a half human wolf boy. It was all too fictional and unreal to believe. She especially didn't know that her mother was mew ichigo and her father was the host of deep blue and blue knight-the former end of all mankind. She just thought she had regular, loving parents and a happy life. But that was all soon to change.

With his scraped elbow, Katashi opened the door to a regular, barely furnished room. It held: one bed with white sheets and pillow, a wardrobe, a desk –with paper and stationary upon it, a single chair and a bathroom that contained a tub and a sink with a cloth hanging on a hook beside it. Katashi gracefully walked over to the bed and placed Anya down shushing as she stirred slightly. She maneuverer on to her side and was back to snuffling once more. Since Katashi was going to be there for a while –and due to the time difference he shouldn't be asleep at this time- he went over to the desk and began to doodle absent minded whilst listening to her soothing inhale and exhale.

**Some hours later**

Her toffee brown eyes flickered open to unfamiliar sheets. She rose giving a large yawn and looked about the room. It was simple and definitely not hers. Half believing what she saw before her she rubbed her eyes and dared peek open again. Yes, the strange room was still there. She glanced around and gave a small gasp when she saw a grey haired boy about her age with his head in his arms fast asleep. She looked him up and down and gasped even louder when she spotted a tail resting on the chair and two reddy-black wolf ears that flopped either side of his head. Shakily rising from the bed she tiptoed over to the strange alien to take a closer look. The desk was scattered with sheets that had many unidentifiable doodles all over them. He was snoring loudly and had some drool slipping from the corner of his gaping mouth. He had long black lashes and a deep cut above his right eye. In his gloved hand he had what was left of an over-used stubby pencil.

**Should I wake this person up and ask him where I am? Is this all just a dream?**

Lightly, she shook him and immediately he woke up very alert. With half open eyes he swept his face from side to side before spotting the shivering girl he had stolen last night. Her doe eyes were fearful yet curious as she looked him up and down again. She was particularly gawking at his tail and his ears.

'Finally we both meet miss, chow!' He heaved himself up from his seat wiping the corner of his mouth.

'Where am I? Who are you? And what on earth am I doing here?' Anya questioned like a curious toddler.

'First off, you're on a spaceship travelling to Cynoph. Secondly, in Katashi and thirdly, we was sent to retrieve you and technically you're not on earth anymore princess, chow!' He yapped sheepishly scratching his shaggy hair.

It took a few seconds for this information to be processed in her mind.

'What! I'm not on earth!? How can that be possible? What are YOU even? You're like some wolf or dog human aren't you?' Her reply was frantic.

'Well, I got sent by my leader. That's all I can tell you now, chow! And I'm an Okina inu. But to be simple I'm a wolf boy, sweetie.' He scrunched his eyes smiling cheerfully.

'What's a . . . Okina Inu?' she oddly peeped at his ears for the millionth time that morning.

'It's the big dog race of the Planet Cynoph. There are three other races but mine. There's: The cyniclons, they appear like humans but there are some noticeable features that divide them from the human race such as their eyes, skin tone and mist of all their ears, then there's the big cat race which are like me but they are cats instead of dogs and finally there are the winged cyniclons. They are basically cyniclons but they are bizarrely stunning and they have wings. Like what humans call '_angels'_, Chow.'

'How strange?' Was the only reply she could muster. This sparked her intellectual mind attempting to conjure an image of what there alien species would look like.

'I believe you're the alien to us beaut, chow!' He scrunched his eyes up grinning at her.

'So, what does this leader Kisshu have to do with me?' She returned her oh-so dazzling smile to the wolf boy.

**He seems nice enough?**

'I've been told not to say anything until your meeting with Kisshu-sama.' He bowed his head apologetically.

'Oh, that's okay wolfie.' She said.

'My names Katashi! I said before chow! I know yours already.' He grinned mischievously.

'How do you know my name?' She questioned.

His winked and tapped the side of his nose as if to say _'ahhh I'm not telling you!'_

'When will we arrive on this planet anyway?'

'In say… maybe an hour or less, chow!'

'That quick!'

'Yes hunnie! We are travelling at light-speed here!' He goggled at Anya as if she didn't understand anything.

'Oh, I see. It doesn't feel like it?' She interrogated aloud.

Suddenly her stomach gave a small grumble. Her face turned crimson while the wolf boy rocked with laughter at the sheer funniness of it.

'I'm guessing your hungry right? Why don't we go and have some breakfast, chow!' He reached out for her hand.

'I'm not even dressed or washed for that matter!' Then it sunk in. 'How long am I away for! What about my parents? My friends? I've been kidnapped and taken to another planet! And yet here I am having a conversation with a wolf boy!' She freaked out unexpectedly.

The wolf boy ducked his head down.

'I'm sorry hunnie.' He whispered softly. His ears folded against his head and his tail drooped. 'I had to do this for Kisshu, chow…'

Guiltily, she bit her lip and replied soothingly.

'It's okay. It must be something important. It's not your fault Katashi.'

His ears and tail perked up almost instantly.

'Really? Y'truly mean it, chow!' His tail was wagging excitedly.

'Yup!' She smiled at the sprightly wolf boy.

He ran into her and hugged her briefly before letting go and thanking her many times.

'Chow! There is some clothes in the wardrobe for you hunnie, and the bathroom is in the door on the left. I'll be waiting in the kitchen for you! It's just down the corridor and through the door on the right! Y'can't miss it!' He called running out the room with a cheery wave.

**Right, let's see what clothes there are! **

She opened the door to reveal a wide range in clothing and all her favourite colours as well. Only downfall there is…

'What on earth! Why is the wardrobe full of skimpy outfits that would barely cover me?!'

**I hope you like this chapter everyone! So I ahhh….*sweat drops* was thinking of deleting 'sleepovers' I'm just too tired trying to write it! I mean it's been a blast with so many reviews and requests but it's too much and I really want to work on conquer and this instead of grudgingly looking at 'sleepovers' and leaving it… I'm sorry T-T Anyway, hope this is satisfactory enough! Ill be on chapter three before you know it! Chow^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- Welcome to my world cat girl**

A dark purple tube top hugged her breasts while a see through pale-lilac material flowed underneath it -You could see Anya's pale flat stomach that showed between the clit through the material at the front- She wore a pair of purple booty shorts and long below knee purple lace up boots that was tied in a criss cross pattern right the way up with white ribbon. Her brown hair had dried and it was silkily falling like a gleaming waterfall down her back. She had no makeup on but nethertheless, she had nothing to cover up. She was naturally pretty. However she did have a blanket of redness covering her cheeks that did not fade. Before having the will to shamefully crawl out of the room she had looked at her reflection in the mirror cursing whoever had filled her wardrobe with clothes that would fit a slut! An alien slut for that matter.

She emerged out to a deserted corridor and followed the directions Katashi had told her. It lead to a plain wooden door that was shut over. A faint aroma of bacon wafted into her nose. Curiously she creeped in shyly. Katashi was seated at a table with what looked like a glass of orange juice. Taruto was in his uniform leaning against the worktop besides Pai who was cooking some meat that had smelled of bacon.

'Wit woo Anya! You look beeeaaaauuutttttiful!' Katashi rose from his chair and held it out to her with a wink.

Anya walked over and sat down; she pulled a hideous face at him. Taruto then came over and bowed to her.

'Hello Miss. My name is general Taruto but you can address me as Taruto.' He smiled straitening his back.

'Sure…Taruto.' She politely smiled in return.

'And don't worry about the outfit. That is decently dressed to us. Maybe not for you though.' He let out a small chuckle looking her up and down.

Pai then walked over with a plate of the meat and some other tip bits that were unidentifiable. It still smelled delicious all the same.

'My name is general pai. But just pai-san, Miss Anya.' Pai said to her.

'Hai, pai-san.' His tone was unfriendly and low-key. But Anya guessed that's what he was always like...

'Chow, eat up miss we will arrive at Cynoph soon!' Katashi's tail wagged from side to side vigorously.

Carefully, Anya picked up her fork and raised a small chunk of the meat to her lips. It was salty smelling. It made her mouth water. She popped it in and chewed daintily. It was good. The rest of the 'breakfast' finished silently. Well, aside from the sound of Katashi glugging his juice down and chomping on his breakfast, things were pretty peaceful other than that. Anya looked up to glance around the table. Pai was sitting in front of her deep in thought, Taruto was beside him picking small chunks off a slice of bread and Katashi was beside her. He caught her looking and winked at her. Quickly she looked back down to her food and continued nervously eating the remains. A blush crept into her cheeks.

All of a sudden, an alarm went off. It wasn't too loud but it still made the wolf boy and Anya jump. Juice spurted from his nose and it went down his bare chest. Anya saw what had happened and burst into a fit of giggles. Despite the awkwardness, Katashi then let rip a hyena laugh. Pai and Taruto had shot up from their seats and exited quickly.

'Where are they going, Katashi?' Said Anya.

'It's the signal to tell us that we are in the Cynoph atmosphere and that we have to land.' He spoke looking round for something to wipe the orange dribble up.

Anya picked up a tea towel that was on her lap and handed it over to him. He took it and smiled. Anya couldn't help but stare at the toned stomach holding bulbous, rock-hard muscles lined in a six-pack.

'Chow! You like what you see?' Katashi caught her staring again. He winked with his tongue out slightly. This to Anya looked really sexy.

'Ahhh… sorry Katashi!' Anya said, swiftly turning her head in the opposite direction.

A gloved hand reached out and took hers. She looked back into the dazzling red eyes of the wolf boy.

'Come with me Anya.'

He pounced at the door dragging Anya behind him. They both made their way down several corridors and into what looked like a big control room. Taruto and Pai were seated side by side before many complicated looking, alien-like controls.

'We are going to land in less than a minute. Brace yourselves.' Said Taruto turning around.

'Gotcha, keep hold of me Anya.'

He pulled her closer until their bare stomachs were touching. She felt a jolt go through her. It was weird feeling her bare skin touch his muscular form. It was nice…?

The whole ship jittered and rumbled. Anya staggered a little but Katashi grasped her tightly so she was safe from falling.

'We have landed, let's go now.' Pai said getting up from his seat. He adjusted his lopsided cap and held a hand out in front of him. A door opened to the outside world.

'Hai, Pai-san!' She replied watching with fascination to how he done that.

Katashi took her hand and lead her to the open door. A warm breeze glided over her skin making her feel content and relaxed. The landscape was breath takingly beautiful. It was a peaceful valley of lush green grass and beautiful flowers. They were all exotic and vibrant coloured. Many tall trees grew making miniature forests. They were all dotted with strange fruits. She could see aliens like Pai and Taruto picking the fruit of the trees and placing them into baskets. Many young cyniclons ran around their feet playing happily. Beyond the meadow was a dazzling, coral blue lake. It sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight. Anya looked up to see not one, but two suns dancing in the blue sky. The sky was dotted with fluffy, cotton candy pink clouds that floated along. This was a paradise. Simply beautiful.

Katashi lowered his head down to her ear. Softly, he whispered…

'Welcome to my world, princess.'

(Scene change)

'Master Kisshu-san, you have visitors.' A small golden haired and silver eyed alien stated to the wounded alien resting on the white hospital bed.

Kisshu lifted his head to see: Pai, Taruto, Katashi and Anya walking him. His eyes widened at the sight of Anya.

**My Anya! **(Guys, Kisshu doesn't like Anya in a relationship way. Just in a father way because she is the daughter of Ichigo)

The three aliens bowed and Anya stood there awkwardly. She then quickly bowed before straitening her back once more. She looked at the weak alien lying there rasping for breath.

**Could this be their leader?**

'Brother, we have brought her.' Taruto spoke.

Kisshu nodded at the bronze haired alien then swivelled his eyes to her. They were a molten golden colour that was bewitchingly beautiful. He had a deep gash coming from his temple and running along down to his chin and a black eye. A blanket was huddled up to his chin and he was lying in a stiff position. His chest continuously heaved up and down making a croaky sound.

'Anya, daughter of Momomiya Ichigo. I see you again at long last.' Kisshu coughed shortly before looking intently into her face.

'Y you know me and my mother? How?' Anya's brow furrowed in confusion.

'Awh, Ichigo hasn't told you of me?' Kisshu momentarily looked disappointed.

'No, mother hasn't told me of anyone like you. I didn't even know there was any alien species alive!'

'Ah, well you see. Around 17 year ago, I and my brothers came to earth under the rule of our savage lord. We came to take over the earth. As we once habited the planet and Cynoph was tormented with deadly weather and was a dangerous place to live in. But your mother, Ichigo, was changed into a super lady along with four others to stop me. I was in love with her but she loved Masaya Aoyama.' He grunted at the very name of baka-Masaya. 'We had lots of battles but she was very strong. We both wanted this powerful object called the mew aqua. It could heal anything. Even pollution. Then our master came but she killed him because he betrayed us. Then once the battle was over she gave us some Mew aqua and we returned here. I always came and visited her. But she never knew. Then she married Aoyama and then you were born. That was the last time I came. Now fourteen years have passed and you are all grown up now. Very much like Ichigo.'

For several moments, everyone was silent. Anya tried to absorb even more information in.

**Super…lady?**

'My mum was a super lady?' She held her chin thoughtfully.

'Yes. I have proof.'

Kisshu dug under the blanket and brought out a slightly crumpled photograph. He held it out for Anya. She gently took it and looked at the image. It was five girls doing poses and wearing colourful costumes. Purple, yellow, green, blue and pink. Three of them had animal ears and the blue one had wings. The green one looked pretty normal. She stared at the pink cat girl. Her mum.

'My mum was a cat?' Her voice was confused and puzzled.

'Yes, Anya. And so are you.'

**Hope this was okay! Sorry it's been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**

**Long! I've had school and stuff! *sweat drops* I might do a chapter for conquer tonight. Anyway, I need help with getting lots of reads for this story so if you could share it that would be great! Thanks everyone! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four- Living in the lap of luxury**

'A cat!' She spluttered. She staggered closer to Kisshu. Her rage mode was activated. This was not going to be pretty.

'Listen here alien! Why is it you telling me my mother was a super hero and now you're telling me I'm a flaming cat!? How is that possible! I mean, my mum would have definitely told me about this! Right…? But beside the point, you got wolfie to kidnap me and bring me here to you!'

'Chow, its _**KATASHI, **_miss hot-head!' He barked at Anya who at this point was positively flaming.

She ignored his remark and continued her argument.

'What is my purpose here? I want to know. Please…' Now, her rampant fire was dwindling down to a small flicker. She needed that outburst of anger. All of her confused emotions drifted away now.

Kisshu sighed shaking his head fondly.

**Just like Ichigo, ne. **He thought to himself.

'Well, as your mother was infused with cat genes, iriomote wildcat to be exact, it became part of her actual DNA. She then had the personality of a cat. She slept longer, had cat-like senses, became extremely agile and acrobatic and from time to time her ears and tail popped out when she got excited. Her DNA has transferred into you, her daughter. Your powers are asleep but they will awaken. So therefore, all this will occur to you. That is why we need you. I'm weak and terribly wounded; our territory was attacked by a group of sabotaging traitors that remained on the side of deep blue. They were after the precious mew aqua and they got it, by fluke. It was a surprise attack. I put up a fight but I lost. This is where you come in Anya.' Kisshu paused for breath and nodded. Anya listened intently to him while he finally revealed everything that answered her curious questions.

'I'm unable to retrieve the mew aqua. As well, I need my army and generals here in case of another attack of the marine defenders. As this could be a devious plan to kill me while everyone is trying to retrieve the mew aqua. My greatest warrior, Katashi, has offered to go along and get the mew aqua back. He may be a powerful Okina inu but the rest of his race is not at his level. And they never will be. I didn't know of anyone who could help. But then I thought of getting help elsewhere. Maybe another planet. Maybe another race. Maybe, the powerful heir of mew Ichigo's power. You. The only person I could muster that is powerful enough to help us.'

Anya stood there and thought for a moment.

'Thing is, I haven't got my so-called powers.' She said.

'Yet.' Katashi butted in.

Kisshu smiled.

'Yes, not yet. I need you to stay here and train. You powers will quickly come with the help of everyone. Then, you and Katashi must go and get the mew aqua back. Please. Our planet needs you Anya. Will you do this for the sake of our earth?'

Everyone watched her hopefully. Praying for the right answer.

'I'll do it. Ill train, I'll fight and we will win. I promise.'

(Several hours later)

A bell chimed through the corridors and into Anya's room. She had been told that it was the dinner bell. Earlier, she was shown to her room and was told she could relax for a while before dinner was on the table. She needed some alone time after her journey to the other part of the universe.

(Earlier on)

To her amazement the room was fit perfectly for her. It had a large bed with a fluffy purple throw over and soft plump ivory pillows; A white carpet as soft as a cats fur coat; It had a large book case with her favourite books in and an enormous desk with lots of stationary and paper; A wooden wardrobe filled with lots of clothes just like on the ship. A door was standing on the right wall and inside was a gigantic luxury bathroom. However, it was not ordinary like the ones on earth. The bath was like a small lake with crystal water constantly flowing into it. On a shelf there were her favourite products including some makeup. On a wall was a tall, glittering Victorian glass mirror. And finally in the corner was a platinum white box that seemed to be a toilet, at least that's what she hoped it was. But, despite all these luxury, palace worthy items nothing came close to her favourite feature, the balcony. It was closed off by two Victorian white wooden doors and white curtains. When opened there was a proper fairy-tale stone balcony strewn with purple freesias, white lilies and ivory that curled around the cold, stone. The view was incredible. It looked down onto the lantern-lit village; the silver lake and the fruit forest. It was amazing. So was the mansion she was staying in. It was practically a palace.

After having a long bathe in the indoor bath lake and taking care to wash her hair, Anya stepped into her room wrapped up in a lilac fluffy towel. The warm tingling sensation of the unexpectedly hot water had eased and relaxed her tense muscles. She walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a red outfit. It was: A red tube top, small white waistcoat, a red skirt and red converse. It was her favourite outfit out of all the cyniclon concoctions that lay in the wardrobe. She then padded out onto the balcony to air dry her hair in the gentle breeze.

After drying for some time she heard the bell ringing for dinner. Katashi had told her before that the bell would ring when it was dinner time. Before reaching for the door knob there was a light rapping at the door. She opened to see Katashi standing there with his tail wagging from side to side.

'Great to see you Anya! You look wonderful! Let's go and getcha some dinner, chow!'

'Sure thing. I wonder what we will be eating.' Anya said.

'Beats me, I don't care what it is just as long as it's good 'cos I'm starving, chow!' He chirped while tugging her down several unfamiliar corridors.

They momentarily reached a hall that held a long dining table. Taruto and Pai were seated opposite each other and Kisshu –who was hobbling along holding onto a female cyniclon- sat and the head of the table gasping for breath. He was looking really weak and worn out. He thanked the woman and bade her leave. Kisshu then saw Katashi and Anya and beckoned them to sit by him. Katashi bowed to him before seating himself down and Anya copied him.

'Kisshu-sama, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?' Katashi asked.

'I'm well enough to hobble around and attend meals but I have to take it easy. It will be a while before I'm in fit state again.' He said.

'I see, Kisshu-sama.' Katashi replied.

'Kisshu-sama, when will I start my training?' Anya said.

'This afternoon you will have a half lesson to get you familiar with what you have to do. Then, for a week you will train six hours a day. Those six hours will be divided up so you can rest.'

Anya's jaw dropped. Katashi snickered at her reaction.

'Six hours! But that's too much!' She gabbled.

'Heh, nothing compared to what we do. We have to do nights 4 times a week!' Shrugged Taruto. He was acting as if it was no big deal.

'Besides Anya, we have to retrieve the mew aqua back as soon as possible. No time like the present right?' Kisshu flashed a fanged grin that made her blush.

'I ahhh…guess so.' She mumbled.

'What's even better is that I will be there coaching you miss, chow!' Said Katashi.

'That will be fun.' Anya smiled sarcastically but fondly. Katashi sensed this and stuck a tongue out at her.

The big clock that hung on the wall chimed one O'clock. At precisely that moment many cyniclon butlers wearing a black and white uniform came out holding trays of delicious smelling food. Strange, but all the same pleasantly fragranced. A black haired grey eyed butler set out a plate of soup with bits of food floating about in the brown liquid. It didn't look very appetising but still it wouldn't harm to try it. When other foods were set out everyone began to eat. Anya picked up her spoon and scooped some of the soup up. She put it in her mouth and chewed. It tasted wonderful.

When everyone had their fill of the magnificent lunch everyone departed to do their duties aside from Katashi and Anya. Kisshu went off with the help of the friendly faced woman again and Taruto and pai went outside discussing battle plans that Anya couldn't understand. She turned to face Katashi who gave her a devious grin. This was suspicious.

'So, the training begins. Let's go and see what you've got Kitty cat, chow!'

**Hope this was okay for you guys. I've decided that I'm going to update every Sunday now. No more anxiously waiting for when I'm going to post. So basically this was like a descriptive chapter on Bedroom and the surroundings. Next chapter is where the action all begins. Thanks a lot for your reviews and reads, I really appreciate them! Until next time ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five – what's with the tail and ears?**

'My! What's with the tail and ears? Gah, did I really just meow! Was this meant to happen? Hey, it's going to snow soon myu…'

(The day before)

'Come one Katashi! Can't we just rest now? I'm so tired…' Anya yawned exhaustedly.

It was the fourth day of the excruciating training. It was worse than what obese people do at boot camp. Every day before training both Katashi and Anya ran five miles just as a warm up. In the actual gym Anya had to battle one on one with him after some coaching and much needed advice. She was amazing at fighting with just her body and nothing else. It was like Thai boxing at its extreme.

'I guess we can break early today. We only had an hour left anyway.' He panted slightly.

He was wearing nothing but his ripped shorts and his arm wraps. He was covered with a light sheen of sweat from the fighting. For him it had been amusing yet awfully interesting to see Anya taking on board of all his teachings. It was incredible the progress she was making!

'WH…WHAT! ONLY AN HOUR! Are you aliens out of you mind!' Anya raged at Katashi. He found it quite cute when she was in one of her moods.

'What? It's just _our _way of training. Not like the pitiful training you do on earth, chow!' He shrugged taking big gulps thirstily from his water bottle.

'I can see that…' She sighed hopelessly at his comment.

'Look Anya, we don't want you fighting inexperienced now, do we? Besides, we've got to have you prepared. It will be worth it, chow!' He promised her.

'I suppose so…' Anya pondered for a moment.

'Look, go and relax. Unwind yourself princess; I'll catch you later, chow!'

'See you. Thanks Katashi' she went off waving at the wolf boy before he went back to his own training.

Anya zipped quickly through corridors greeting familiar faces as she passed by them. She now knew where all the twists and turns lead to. It was almost like she had lived here all her life…

**My mother and father should be back in a few days. I need to speak to them about everything. I'm sure they will understand. I can make decisions for myself. It's just the case of how?**

Anya opened her door to find Taruto sitting on her bed with something scrunched up in his cupped hands.

'It's about time you got here isn't it now!' he said, smiling as he rose from his seat.

'What brings you here Taruto?' Anya said. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

'Ahhh, you see, we have made contact with the humans. The ones who made your mum a mew. He was the one to actually help us find you. He's called Shirogane Ryou in case you didn't know. Anyway, we told him it was a success retrieving you and that you're getting along marvellously. Anyhow, he's sent over a gift for you. I'm sure you will like it!'

'Ahhh, I know Shirogane! He's a close friend to our family. Practically like an uncle.' She said thoughtfully. Anya was really fond of her uncle like friend Shirogane.

'At least you know the guy! I was beginning to think that It might be creepy him helping us find you and stuff. 'He gruffly said.

'As if things aren't creepy enough.' She shook her head.

The both looked down to Taruto's cupped hand. A fluffy, icy blue fur ball popped out. It had miniature white paws and feet and two white cat ears that stuck out proudly. It was complete with a short fluffy white tail and two cobalt blue eyes.

'AH! It's so kawaii...what is it?' She asked curiously admiring the blue puff ball.

'Mama!' The blue fur ball floated up and started stroking against her cheek. It was so soft and cuddly.

'His name is R3000. But you can name it whatever you want. It's a robot fitted with enemy and blue aqua detectors. He's also very intelligent as well. Plus, you can communicate to people through him.' Taruto explained.

'Ahhh, that's so cool! So you're a boy are you? I think I'll name you bon-bon yes?' She said tickling her new friend on what seemed his soft spot.

Bon-bon shook his fur so it fluffed up even more. The little kitten-robot was very ticklish.

'Bon-bon like his name! Bon-bon likes mama very very much!' He cried flying into her arms.

'Taruto thanks a lot for bon-bon.' She smiled radiantly at the young general.

He winked at her and departed from the room off to God knows where. Momentarily, bon-bon had fallen asleep in her arms and was purring lightly. She went over and gently placed him in a little bed that was brought there for him by Taruto. It was a basket with a nest of feathers with a little cotton wool ball there to play with. She stroked Bon-Bon's silky fur one last time before walking to the bathroom. Humming happily to herself. The trickle of the water was really relaxing amongst the silence. She stripped of her clothes and grabbed a bottle that was lavender scented. She poured it into this tube that ran into the waterfall and soon enough the pool was full of purple bubbles.

'That was nice…' She whispered to herself as she stepped back into the room wrapped up in a towel. Her wet hair smelled lusciously of coconuts. The coconut hair products were her favourite ones out of the selection that was put there. She reached in her wardrobe drawer and grabbed a grey, long sleeved pyjama jumpsuit with shorts. It was really comfortable to wear.

The clock struck 11. Its echoing bell called out into the town. Anya gave a small yawn deciding she might as well get as much sleep as possible for tomorrow. She was going to need it.

(Back to the present)

The enormous chimera panda smacked out a clawed paw at Anya who was dazed by what suddenly occurred. Without thinking she summersaulted backwards and landed gracefully on her feet. The panda reared up and showed rows of glistening, drool covered fangs. It hungrily licked its leathery lips looking ravenously at the cat girl who was wildly looking about her form.

'Go Anya! You've awakened the cat inside you! Use your powers and call out the words to summon up your weapon and defeat the chimera!' Called Katashi from the side-lines.

Today was the day Katashi started using chimera animals as the final resort of training. Anya had completed everything that needed to be taught. Now, this was the final test. If she could beat this chimera then she was ready and fully qualified to fight and journey out with him.

'Ahhh are you sure that will work!?' She cried to him dodging another feisty swipe.

'Yes. Trust me Anya!' He said.

She nodded and turned back to face the chimera anima. She closed her eyes and willed for her heart to call out the words.

**I feel it. My heart saying these words…**

'GLACIER FALL BRUSH!'

A silver paintbrush formed in her hand. Diamond snowflakes decorated the handle of the paintbrush. Anya traced a '雪'Symbol in the air. Suddenly, blasts of snow hit the chimera anima. Its crumpled to the floor then faded away into a small jelly fish known as a predasite.

'WOHOO! YOU'VE DONE IT ANYA!' Katashi whooped bolting over to the stunned cat girl.

She wordlessly stood there. Her trembling hands reached up to the white ears spotted with black dots. They twitched when she touched them. She could feel the softness of the warm, fluffy feline ears. She spun around to see a long spotted tail behind her. It whipped gracefully from side to side just the same as a cats would.

'From what I've heard Anya you are a snow leopard. Your mother was an Iriomote wildcat. You can see how they link in because they are both endangered wildcats.' He said when he finally reached her.

Everything was silent. Katashi coughed awkwardly and carried on.

'Now that your trainings complete we have to set out as soon as possible. We will potentially be travelling tonight; it depends on what Kisshu-sama orders.'

'Will I be permanently like this?' Anya asked interrupting Katashi.

'I ahhh think so…' He ducked his head down. He knew what was coming now.

'KATASHI!' She hollered at him causing him to cover his ears protectively.

**Filler chapter, not much has went on… Next one I'll probably do pretty soon and also ill update 'conquer' faster than Kisshu chasing Ichigo ;) **

**I'd like to thank-**

**Kisshu's girlfriend**

**Mewxcottonxcandy**

**And**

**Very berry96**

**For their reviews! Love you guys^_^**

**Arigatou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Chapter six - There's nothing like us**

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long! :'( Anyway I thought I'd do this writer thingy here for effect (Idk the name of itT-T) this will be written from Kisshu's point of view. Enjoy :)**

**I was proud to see she had completed her training. She had become so strong. Now, I was setting her out into the dangerous world of Cynoph to retrieve the mew aqua. What am I thinking? With the short space of actually speaking to her I've grown a fatherly bond for her. I won't bare to see her get hurt. I swear if anyone hurts her I will personally kill them. That's when I'm well again of course. **I chuckled at the stupidity of the small joke.

She had been packing for the journey with Katashi. I needed to go and wish her goodbye and give her something before she leaves. It was my most prized possession ever since I left earth.

I limped over to the shelf clutching my side as I did so. The pain was excruciating since I wasn't helped along by my maid. But I needed to see Anya so I carried on hobbling to the shelf. There it sat alone. Untouched. A small blanket of dust covering it. I could barely make out the shiny gold beneath the dust. How long had it been up there? 14, maybe 15 years? I picked up the red ribbon. The golden bell tinkled as I pulled it off of the shelf. It was Ichigo's bell. Before I left she had given it to me. I didn't want anything to happen to it so I left it on the shelf. I hadn't touched it since.

'What is it?' Anya asked, curiously looking at me.

'Close your eyes.' I whispered to her.

She closed her eyes just as I told her too. I took the bell from behind my back and wound it around her neck.

'What's this?' She asked, touching the golden bell that gave off a small tinkle.

'It's my most prized possession. It will give you luck whilst on your journey. Please take care of it. And yourself.' I placed a hand on her shoulder and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. Painfully reminding myself of Ichigo.

She nodded and surprisingly hugged me tightly. I winced slightly but ignored the pain and hugged her back. After several seconds we parted from each other and smiled. Then I turned to Katashi.

'Take care of her for me. And yourself. I believe you will succeed. Do your best Katashi.' I pulled him in for a one armed hug. He hugged me back then gruffly let go trying to keep his cool.

'Hai, kisshu-sama! Chow!' He bowed to me.

We all walked to the door. It was saddening to depart from each other. To not see Anya again for a while...

Both Anya and Katashi walked down the steps of the front door. All of the servants and butlers plus Pai and Taruto were at the door alongside me bidding them goodbye and good luck. They all called out many wishes and farewells to them. I silently watched them walked across the long pathway to the faraway gate on the other side of the enormous garden. Anya turned around and caught my gaze. She smiled to me and waved with small tears in her eyes. But her sadness was covered up by a smile. A smile just like Ichigo's. Everything was like a De JA vu.

(IMPORTANT! Play 'nothing like us' by Justin Bieber. It's an important part of this chapter now!)

* * *

'All's I want is your happiness, Ichigo.' I crouched down on the floor in a low bow. My green bangs covering my tear ridden eyes.

'Kisshu...Thank you, I'll miss you.' She spoke softly.

I quickly looked up just as a tear slid down my face. She was on the verge of tears but was smiling none the less. Her smile was the most beautiful and captivating thing I had ever laid eyes on. It was heart-breaking to know that I was only going to be lucky enough to have her smile for my own for the very last time.

'Ichigo?' I quietly murmured. Surprised by her response.

She walked out from Masaya's grasp and crouched down in front of me.

'Don't cry Kishy! I want to remember you smiling for me; not crying, right?' She reached out her hand and wiped away the salty tear that was crawling down my flushed cheek.

'I-ichigo... I will stop now.' I smiled to her warmly 'Better?'

'Much better.' She laughed soothingly. It was like a bell tinkling in my ear. I wanted to cherish her sweet laughter for an everlasting life time.

Again to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug equally hard. She was so warm. So nice...

'Kisshu, we have to go now.' Pai interrupted my moment of complete bliss with the worst news I would ever hear in a lifetime.

We let go of each other and shared a sad gaze. Her doe eyes were locked with my golden ones. We both stood up together. I quickly looked around me. Taruto was hugging pudding who was sobbing into his shoulder; Pai was silently smiling at lettuce who was suddenly rushing into the aliens arms; the rest were all standing side by side watching sadly and waiting for us to depart.

'Goodbye kisshu.' Ichigo spoke into my ear before pecking my cheek. Then I felt her press something into my hand. It was her precious neko bell. And it was for me to keep.

Inside I was bursting with joy. But it was shortly drowned out by hearing everyone saying goodbye and best regards to each other. Wordlessly I let go of her and walked toward the entrance of the ship. I turned around to see everyone waving and ichigo in Masaya's arms sobbing inconsolably. The door then shut and we teleported to the control room. Pai and Taruto sat in the two poilet seats and fired up the ship. It awakened with a roar and a jutter. The whole ship shook and powered up ready for take-off. I went over to the window and looked down at everyone. They were all waving to us and calling their goodbyes like a group of birds with only one sad song. I locked eyes with Ichigo for the last time ever. This was it. Telepathically I wished all the best for them. Then I mouthed to Ichigo 'I love you my Koneko-chan.'

Before we started plummeting into the atmosphere she mouthed back to me-

'I love you Kisshu. For always.'

That was the last time she ever saw me.

* * *

I broke away from my silence and enthusiastically waved to the pair of them.

'Goodbye and good luck!' I called to them.

And that is where our journey starts.

**'There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together through the storm. There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together. There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together through the storm. There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together.'**


End file.
